Untold Stories: Draylon
by A.I.T. - Author In Training
Summary: Some lost stories from Draylon. Plus, a little extra.
1. Making New Friends

**Making New Friends**

"For the last time, I'm tired, I'm sore, and I wanna go back to my room!" Sydney glared at Nicole.

"To bad. You're staying here until I'm satisfied with your shot." Nicole crossed her arms.

"Fine!" She jumped up and round kicked the punching bag. It went flying into the hallway 100 feet away and crashed into the wall. Sydney spun around and sneered at Nicole. "Good enough for you?" She was ready to punch Nicole in the face.

"It's decent."

Sydney growled at her. "Then how about I make a decent mark on your face!" She sneered at Nicole. Someone from the hallway moaned. Sydney looked over her shoulder. "Shit." She bolted towards the hallway.

"I heard that!"

Sydney ran into the hallway and pushed the punching bag out of the way. It had landed on a small boy. He had dark brown hair and light brown skin. He had his eyes closed. He moaned. "Are you alright?"

* * *

Boy POV

"Are you alright?" I heard a faint voice ask.

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was sky blue eyes with a bright green ring around her iris. My first thought, goddess. Second thought, oh crap. I quickly sat up. "Uh, um… I am so sorry, your, uh, goddessness. Really, I'll just leave."

She stood up and laughed. Oh god, what did I do? "First time meeting a god?" I gently nodded. "Here's a little tip. We have names and prefer to be called by them. Goddessness isn't my name."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I started to relax a little. I blushed and stood up.

"My name's Sydney, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Skyler."

"Well Skyler, welcome to Draylon, or as I like to call it, the sh-"

"Draylon? I'm supposed to be at the Warper Academy! I'm so sorry I interrupted you." I kept thinking she was going to kill me or something.

She shook her head and smiled. "It's ok. Are you a new student?"

"I will be in a few months. I'm only nine. I'm here with my brother, who is a student here. I'm just looking around, trying to get familiar with this place."

Sydney nodded. "Well, the academy is that way." She pointed down the hall. "Big, huge doors. You can't miss it."

"Sky will though." Someone behind us said. I groaned. What was he doing here? She was probably with him too. I turned around. I saw an older boy with dark hair and tan skin. Yup, I was right.

"Sky, what are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"You're supposed to be at the academy," The boy added.

"I got a little lost, ok, Kiyle, Ashleigh." I told them.

"A little?" Ashleigh looked at me.

"I've always wondered what goes on in that head of yours." Kiyle looked past me, and noticed Sydney. He frowned. "You got lost, _and_ interrupted a goddess?"

Ashleigh sighed as they walked up to me. "Skyler you are so dead."

"I'll be fine. This is Sydney. Sydney, this is my brother Kiyle, and his girlfriend, Ashleigh."

They exchanged greetings.

"We're sorry Skyler disturbed you." Ashleigh said.

"I'm glad he did. Nicole was overworking me."

"Hey, I've heard of you. You're that new goddess who's supposed to be, like, insanely powerful."

"It's true." Sydney nodded.

"Wicked."

"I've seen you around school. We're in the same grade aren't we?" Ashleigh looked her up and down.

"Maybe, 7th?"

Ashleigh smiled. "Yup."

"Look, we're sorry about Sky. He's new and stupid." I glared at my brother.

Sydney shrugged. "Like I said, it's cool."

"I guess I'll see you at school."

"Sure." They smiled. _Great_, just what I needed, another girl in my life.

* * *

Finally starting this. :) I wanted to post the first few chapters of this before I posted Crossing Worlds, which will hopefully be up soon. Review for more chapters!


	2. Why, Hello

**Why, Hello…**

"Come on!" Ashleigh stared at me with pleading eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." We were tanning outside by the lake. It was sunny as usual and the perfect amount of warm. I smiled and readjusted myself on my towel.

"But why? You're a goddess! You have to know where all the sweet hiding spots are."

"A lot of people know where the secret tunnels and rooms are."

"Yeah, people who are connected. Throw me a bone here. I'm trying to use my resources. I bet they would make awesome make-out spots. We could go to those spots instead and avoid all the losers trying to hook-up."

"Hey Cuz!"

"Speaking of losers…"

I glanced back at who had spoken. It was a boy. He was about average height for his age (about thirteen I guessed), only a little taller than me. He had light brown hair that fell just past his neck with bangs that covered the tops of his dark, chocolate brown eyes. His skin had a nice even tan to it and he looked like he hit the gym at least once a week.

A cocky smile appeared on his lips and I saw a flash of startling white teeth. "Your mom's looking for you. Something about being grounded."

"So that's why you want to know where all the secret rooms are. Looking for a place to hide are we?" A crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow at her.

Ashleigh rolled her eyes. "So what? Like you wouldn't do it."

"Knowing where the rooms were wouldn't help you much anyway. You have to have a certain… touch to open them." I raised my own hand and checked it out.

"And who is this?" I looked up at the boy. His voice was very smooth and deep for his age.

"This is Sydney," Ashleigh spoke, "someone who you don't need to know."

"Sydney…" his eyes slowly scanned me up and down. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She's one of the gods, genius," Ashleigh looked at me, "Not even a year yet and everyone seems to know you."

I shrugged, "I'm a god. It's part of the job."

"Well Sydney the Goddess, I'm Cody, Ashleigh's cousin." He sat down next to me on the grass. He stretched back and rested on his elbows, no doubt trying to show off the whole picture. I rolled my eyes, but not before stealing a quick glimpse of him. "So what are you two talking about?"

"None of your business," Ashleigh glared. Clearly these two didn't get along.

"Shouldn't you be leaving? You know, before your mom comes out?" Cody tilted his head.

She glanced back, "I doubt she'd do that." She didn't sound so sure though.

Cody shrugged, "Whatever you say. I just assumed you didn't want a repeat of last time."

Ashleigh's eyes widened, "On second thought, maybe I should go," She stood up and grabbed her towel, "I'll see you later Syd." I waved as she ran off into the castle.

I glanced to my left and saw Cody staring at me.

"Hey."

"Um… hi." I looked away. Why was he still here?

"So you're the new goddess, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on, you don't have to be so guarded around me. I know what the girl's think and say. Surely, you're no different."

I scoffed, "Please. Until five minutes ago, I'd never even heard of you," I stared at him, "You're not that hot."

"Not that hot…" He smiled. "I never said they thought I was hot. So you must think I'm a little hot then." He flipped his hair out of his eyes as he spoke.

I stood and picked up my stuff, "Actually, I don't," I began to walk away, but paused and turned my head to my shoulder, my back to him, "and don't think I don't know what the guys say about me. Surely, you're no different." I purposely gave my hips a little extra shake as I walked away.

* * *

REVIEW! I no a lot more people are reading this than people are reviewing, so plz plz review. Cookies to people who review!


	3. Just Say Yes

**Just Say Yes**

A small class of about twenty students stood in an empty room. On the floor, a circle had been painted with white paint.

"Today, we practice martial arts," The teacher said.

Sydney nudged Ashleigh and whispered, "Looks like I get to kick some ass today."

Ashleigh laughed in response. The teacher frowned and looked at them. "Miss Myer, since you claim to be an expert on this already, you can go first."

"You do know I can kill anyone here with a simple punch while blindfolded, right?" The teacher cocked an eyebrow at her. Sydney shrugged. "Ok then." She stepped forward, spun around, and put her arms behind her back. "Who wants to be the victim?" Hmm?" She smirked as the class stepped back. "Well since everyone's too scared to fight me, I'll just-"

"I'll do it," Someone interrupted her.

Sydney looked around to see who had spoken, Cody.

"Why am I not surprised?" She crossed her arms.

Cody smiled and walked up to her. "I'm eager for a little one on one with you."

"Somehow, I don't think you're talking about the fighting one on one."

"That's cause I'm not."

Sydney rolled her eyes as Cody smirked.

"Alright Miss Myer, Mr. Michaels, you two may go first."

Cody smiled.

"Great. Can't wait," Sydney said sarcastically. They walked into the circle which had a diameter of about thirty-five feet.

"All moves are aloud. First one to fall or leave the circle loses. No forfeiting. As for the rest of the class, no loud cheering or booing. Ready?" She paused so Sydney and Cody could get ready. They stood five feet apart in fighting stances. "And go."

Cody lunged at Sydney. She easily side stepped it. Cody slid to a stop a few feet away from the edge of the circle. Sydney studied Cody's form for a second, and then attacked. They fought for a couple of minutes, neither speaking.

About three minutes in, Cody spoke, "So, how about we go someplace special for that one on one I was talking about earlier?"

"How about no." Sydney jumped to avoid a low kick. "And what is this? The millionth time you've asked me out?"

"About." Cody ducked to avoid a punch, but Sydney had thrown her other arm to and hit him in his shoulder. Cody winced.

"So this will be the millionth time I've rejected you then."

"Unless you decided to say yes."

"No."

They continued to fight.

"Well, obviously you like me to some extent."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because-" He caught her arm right before it hit him in the gut. He leaned in close to her face. "This fight would be long over if you didn't."

Sydney smirked. She kicked Cody in the shin, causing him to release her arm, and with her other foot, round housed his shoulder. Cody winced at each impact. Sydney punched him with both fists in the chest. Cody slid back and crashed into the wall. He fell to the floor.

Sydney walked up to him. "You can pick me up at eight." She turned around and rejoined the class.

"Excellent. Now, things I want to point out about their fight. First, notice that-" The teacher continued to drone on about the pros and cons of their fight. Cody remained on the floor, too tired to get up. Sydney hadn't even broken a sweat. Cody smiled to himself. He stood up, and joined the rest of the class.

* * *

Sydney POV

I heard someone knock on my door. I sighed. Why was I doing this? I opened my door. Standing outside was Cody, to the other girls, the hottest boy in the world. I didn't think he was that hot. I had agreed to give him a chance though, only to shut him up. He'd been asking me out for months. He wore a white, V-neck, muscle fit, t-shirt with a pale dark blue and white stripes flannel button-up shirt over it. For pants, he wore slightly faded dark blue jeans.

"Nice outfit. You mom dress you?" I smirked. If he thought I was going to change my attitude towards him, he'd have to think again.

"I thought I'd dress up a little. You, on the other hand, look like you're going to a college party."

I looked at myself. I was wearing black skinny jeans, with a silver chain belt, and a royal blue off-the-shoulders t-shirt. "Hey, for me this is dressed up. And besides, I didn't think you were worth that much trouble considering this is a pity get-together."

"Well, I thought I would bring you flowers, but you seem to be the teddy bear type."

I smirked. "You're right. I just loves me a cuddly teddy bear." Ok, so usually I slept holding a pillow, but only because I had to hold on to something when I slept. I actually did like teddy bears and cuddling, but I wasn't going to tell _him_ that.

Cody smiled. "You have to warp us to our date."

"It's _not_ a date, and why? Is Draylon not fun enough for you?"

"Nope."

I sighed and closed my door as I stepped out into the hallway. "Where to?"

"Somnium terra."

Dreamland? What the hell was that? It sounded like something from a kid's movie. "Alright." I gave him a weird look and snapped my fingers. Green mist consumed us, and we warped out.

Where ever we landed, I had no idea. I couldn't see a thing. I thought I messed up and sent us inside a cloud or something at first. I was very powerful, but even I messed up sometimes. There was fog everywhere! I thought I had lost Cody too until he spoke up.

"Perfect." I couldn't see him, but I knew he was close.

"Where are we?"

"Somnium terra. Dreamland. You know Latin, I'm surprised you couldn't translate that."

"I know the name. I meant, what is this place?

"A cloud."

Huh, so I was right. "This is what you chose for a first date?"

"I thought this was a pity get together."

Oops. "It is."

"_Sure_. There's more."

I don't know what he did, but suddenly the fog cleared. I saw Cody standing two feet in front of me. Wow, that was thick fog. I looked around. "Is that all?"

He put his hand on my chin. I was going to bite him, but he lifted my head up towards the sky. I gasped.

"Not quite."

"Wow." Above me were the moon and the stars. They looked so close, I felt like I could reach out and touch them. "How did you find this place?" I couldn't take my eyes off the stars. Gold streaks of aurora lights danced above us.

"I just found it." Not the best answer, but ok. "So, is this still a pity get-together?"

I looked at him and crossed my arms. "Yes."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Hate you? I don't hate you. I just don't obsess over you like all the other girls. Why do you love me so much?"

"Why not? You can't honestly not be used to it. I hear what the boys say about you. Anyone of them would be lucky to date you."

"Well, I don't like any of them. They don't like _me_ anyways. They like my looks, and they want me in bed with them. You didn't answer my question. Why do you love me so much?"

"Like I said, why not? I'll admit it, you're hot." I glared at him. Just like I thought, he was the same as the rest. "But, there's more to it than that. You're skilled. The way you fight is enchanting. You get so into it, like it's the only way you can express yourself. It makes me think you were born to fight and be yourself." I stopped glaring and stood up straight. What did he just say? "You're not just hot. You're beautiful. You're eyes shine brighter than sapphires. Your skin is perfectly toned. Your hair is so golden and soft. Look at you, it's like you were made by angels." No one had ever said anything like this to me before. "The way you talk. You always know what to say. You've said some of the best things I've ever heard. Plus your voice, it's heavenly. It's music to my ears. I love to listen to you talk. I could do it forever. Plus, when you sing, my heart melts, you have a beautiful voice. I know you've never really sung out loud in public, but I hear you in the halls when you're alone."

"Cody…" I had to say something, anything, but he put his finger to my lips.

"The best thing, your personality. For one, you just said you don't obsess over me like all the other girls. But the way you stand-up and speak your mind, it just adds to your skills and to your beauty. You're never afraid. You always have to be heard. Sydney, I don't know when I fell in love with you, if it was when I first saw you, or when I first saw you fight, or, I don't know! I just know that I'm in love with you." He removed his finger and kissed me. No, no, no! I don't like him! God, he's a good kisser. Wait! Urgh! Stupid, hot, err, idiot, good kissing, dang it! Ok, so _maybe_ Cody was hot, and definitely a great kisser, but I don't like him, do I? Cody broke away. I bit my lip. Cody looked down. "Sorry. I got carried away."

I shook my head. The hell with it. I lifted his chin. "Don't be." I smiled and kissed him. I felt him grin and kiss back. What the hell? I'd give him another shot.

* * *

This is probably my favorite chapter in this story. So sweet. One more chapter after this (the next one is really short too, sorry) that I can post for now. There will be more later, but it involves stuff I can't quite give away yet... So review, review, review! And since you people don't really seem to like cookies, if you review I'll do a request for you. (Pic, one-shot, anything!) This shall be part of my new review policy. But if you want a request, you have to say it. So, REVIEW!


	4. And So It Begins

**And So It Begins**

"What did you get for number five?" Ashleigh looked up.

"Uh… Canada…" Sydney said absentmindedly.

"That's weird considering we're doing math."

Sydney glimpsed at her. "Well we're in the world studies room."

"All right, what's up? You've been in a haze all weekend."

Sydney shrugged, "Nothing." She went back to her drawing.

Cody walked in and sat down next to Sydney. He flipped his hair and smiled at her. Sydney blushed and smiled back. Ashleigh looked back and forth between the two. "Oh no, no, no." She looked at Sydney. "You can't be serious."

"What?" Sydney asked innocently.

"You know what. You actually did it? You fell for…" She looked at Cody. "him!" She looked back at Sydney. "Why?"

"I don't know, it just happened."

"Calm down, cuz. So we're dating, get over it." Cody spoke up as he grabbed Sydney's hand. She blushed again.

"I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. It was only a matter of time before you became like the rest of them." She sat on Sydney's desk and looked at her. "But now you owe me. I want full details of how… this," she gestured between the two happened, "happened. And… I want to know where all the secret rooms are. Yeah, I need to hide from my mom sometimes, but I was serious about the whole making out thing too."

Sydney sighed. "Alright, fine. But like I said, you won't be able to open them. Only a god can."

"Urgh! Alright then, you'll have to open them for me _whenever_ I need them," She smirked, "And I'll be sure to make it as awkward as possible for you. Because you just made my life really awkward."

* * *

I know it's short, but I wanted to post it. Last chap before Crossing Worlds. Same deal as last time whoever reviews gets a request. So review!


End file.
